


Не стоит радоваться, если все идет по плану: возможно, это не твой план

by Ankhart



Series: Zuratama [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detective, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Time Skips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: На премьер-министра Дональда Зурампа готовится покушение.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Ikumatsu
Series: Zuratama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913788
Kudos: 5
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Не стоит радоваться, если все идет по плану: возможно, это не твой план

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фестиваль Edo Fights на diary.ru.
> 
> Таймлайн - после падения Уцуро в альтану и до начала арки таймскипа; автору не платят за рекламу У-майбо.

Две минуты. Две минуты требовалось премьер-министру, чтобы выбраться из машины, пересечь улицу и перешагнуть порог раменной.

Две недели понадобилось, чтобы подготовить все, и еще несколько дней — чтобы дождаться удачного момента.

Автомобиль свернул на уже знакомую улицу, плавно замедлил ход — водитель знал свое дело и умел перевозить важных персон — остановился прямо под фонарем. Все шло по плану.

— Прекрасная ночь сегодня, Санада-сан, — жизнерадостно сообщил премьер-министр и легко выскочил из машины. Вообще-то первым полагалось выйти телохранителю, но тот замешкался, а премьер-министр слишком мало значения придавал собственной безопасности и, похоже, был слишком голоден.

— Замечательная, — искренне согласился Санада, отсчитывая про себя секунды. Он и телохранитель держались на шаг позади, и это пора было исправить. Санада споткнулся, качнулся вперед и в сторону, вынуждая телохранителя придержать его за плечо, а премьер-министр, не обратив внимания на заминку, вышел на середину дороги. В свете фонаря он представлял собой отличную мишень.

«Сейчас, — подумал Санада. — Сейчас!»

Словно в ответ на его мысль, премьер-министр вдруг резко наклонился, и в тот же миг раздался выстрел, почти сразу — еще один. Премьер-министр рухнул, но тут же перекатился по земле и приподнялся на руках.

— В укрытие! Господин Зурамп, в укрытие! — рявкнул телохранитель, таща за собой слабо упирающегося Санаду.

Они могли бы спрятаться за машиной, но стреляли сзади, и Зурамп с телохранителем предпочли укрыться в раменной, до которой было рукой подать. Нападающие успели выстрелить еще несколько раз, но пули прошли над головами, выбив щепки из стены раменной.

Санаду толкнули так, что он врезался в премьер-министра, кувырком нырнувшего в дверь секундой раньше, и упал на пол. Тот, в свою очередь, налетел на стол, что-то зазвенело, и рядом свалилась и разлетелась осколками тарелка, к счастью, пустая.

— Что, черт возьми, ты тут устроил? — послышался женский голос, и Санада, подняв голову, увидел хозяйку раменной. В руке она грозно сжимала половник, однако в глазах взгляд ее был встревоженным.

— Не устроил, а Ка…! кажется, на меня напали, Икумацу-доно, — сообщил Дональд Зурамп, прыгнул к хозяйке и уронил ее на пол. — Пригнитесь, это может быть опасно, — запоздало добавил он.

Телохранитель уже стаскивал к двери стулья и все, что попадалось под руку, чтобы забаррикадировать вход, и Зурамп присоединился к нему.

— Господин Зурамп, вы не ранены? — Санада должен был это спросить, хотя прекрасно видел, что премьер-министр цел и невредим.

— Да, у меня развязался шнурок, и я совершенно случайно пригнулся, так что пуля прошла над головой, а от второй спас бронежилет, — ответил Зурамп, и Санада скрипнул зубами.

Две недели подготовки. До этого — месяцы наблюдения, потребовавшиеся, чтобы изучить привычки Зурампа. Несколько дней напряженного ожидания: премьер-министр работал допоздна, закусочные посещал редко, каждый раз — разные, и только в эту на памяти Санады заглянул четырежды. Продуманный от и до план, тончайший расчет — и полный провал из-за какого-то развязавшегося шнурка! Подумать только, и ведь это сам Санада, распорядившись стрелять в голову, настоял на том, чтобы Зурамп носил бронежилет! Это позволило бы отвести возможные подозрения, но не спасло бы от пули в голову, однако мерзавца, похоже, хранили ками.

Вновь затрещали выстрелы, и все четверо приникли к полу. Зурамп и телохранитель расположились за импровизированной баррикадой, Санада и женщина прятались у стен.

— Они укрылись за нашей машиной, — напряженно доложил телохранитель. Он целился из пистолета, но пока не стрелял, дожидаясь, вероятно, пока цель высунется из-за автомобиля.  
— И у них автоматы. Я вызвал подмогу, но, боюсь, мы не сможем продержаться…

— И не нужно, — утешил Зурамп, нашаривая что-то за пазухой. «О, нет, — похолодев, подумал Санада. — О, нет».

— Что вы собираетесь дела… — начал было телохранитель, но премьер-министр, пристав на одно колено, уже швырнул что-то в сторону автомобиля.

От взрыва заложило уши. Когда Санада вновь смог соображать, на каком он свете, увидел, что премьер-министр и ошеломленный телохранитель — тот был новеньким, этот телохранитель, и еще не успел привыкнуть — уже встали во весь рост.

— Ну вот, — довольно сказал Зурамп, отряхивая руки, — истинный самурай всегда найдет выход из безнадежной ситуации.

Санада закрыл глаза. Из всех устроенных им провальных покушений это было самым провальным.

— Ты же помнишь, истинный самурай, что в машине был твой водитель? — подала голос молчавшая до того владелица раменной. Как ее назвал Зурамп, Икумацу?

— О, — растерянно пробормотал премьер-министр. — Да, конечно, но я подумал: а вдруг он их соучастник? Он всегда казался мне таким подозрительным, ведь у него длинные волосы. Вы сами говорили, что люди с длинными волосами подозрительные, Икумацу-доно! А у него они еще и кучерявые. Длинные и кучерявые, он совершенно точно подозрительный человек, да-да!

Икумацу красноречиво посмотрела на волосы самого Зурампа:

— Ты только что придумал это, чтобы оправдаться, а на самом деле ты просто забыл, не так ли?

— Нет, я…

— Его там не было, — перебил телохранитель, потрясенный тем, что кто-то так запросто разговаривает с премьер-министром и отчитывает его. — Он успел скрыться еще до того, как снова начали стрелять. Такое чувство, что он знал о нападении.

У Санады отлегло от сердца: значит, Рётаро удалось сбежать, и хотя бы этой смерти на его совести не будет. Что же до нанятых исполнителей… что ж, им не повезло.

— Вот, я же говорил. Это все длинные волосы, они толкают людей на преступления! — торжественно возвестил Зурамп, встряхивая головой, чтобы отбросить за спину лезущие в лицо длинные пряди.

Телохранитель и вызванная им подмога во главе с ассистентом Зурампа, этим Элизабет, который выглядел как гигантская инопланетная утка-головорез, ругались с полицией, выясняя, кто должен осматривать место происшествия. Еще один полицейский пытался узнать у премьер-министра подробности случившегося. Это оказалось непростой задачей, потому что за десять минут Зурамп успел рассказать уже пять совершенно безумных версий произошедшего, ни разу при этом не повторившись.

— И тогда они попыталась расстрелять нас из пулеметов…

— Постойте, вы ведь только что говорили, что это были аркебузы времен Токугавы Иэясу!

— Не Иэясу, а Цунаёши, чем вы слушали?

— По-моему, его больше волнует, что аркебузы превратились в пулеметы, — заметила Икумацу. И полиция, и люди Зурампа пытались прогнать владелицу раменной куда-нибудь на второй этаж, чтобы не мешала следствию, но премьер-министр неожиданно воспротивился. Сейчас он сидел на стуле у стойки, рядом валялись сброшенные пиджак, бронежилет и рубашка. Санада наблюдал за тем, как Икумацу осторожно втирает какую-то мазь в кровоподтек на спине Зурампа, и ненавидел его особенно сильно: пуля угодила под левую лопатку, если бы не бронежилет, эта страна была бы избавлена от захватившего власть негодяя уже сегодня.

— А, это… ну, понимаете, они были истинными патриотами своей страны, а еще ненавидели все современное, поэтому, если им приходилось пользоваться современными вещами, они называли их на старинный манер: пулеметы — аркебузами, велосипеды — лошадьми, боксёры — фундоши…

— Как, по-твоему, до такого вообще можно было додуматься?! — возмутилась Икумацу.

Полицейский нервно поправил очки и панически посмотрел на Санаду. Тот сочувственно пожал плечами. Полицейский разговаривал с премьер-министром Дональдом Зурампом, бывшим мятежником Кацурой Котаро, впервые в жизни, а Санада каждый день проводил с этим человеком вот уже три месяца, и, откровенно говоря, это время было самым ужасным в его долгой жизни.

— Не могли бы вы, господин Зурамп...

— Не Зурамп, а Кацура, – поправил полицейского премьер-министр. Икумацу ткнула его в бок. – Ай! Что такое? А, я хотел сказать, что это был парик — один из нападавших носит длинный парик. А впрочем, расспросите лучше моего помощника, господина Санаду Джуничи, я сегодня не успел поужинать, и буду очень рад чашке собы.

— В раменной подают рамен, а не собу.

— Да? Но я видел собу в меню.

— Это специальное предложение для особого клиента. Не того, из-за которого мое заведение разносят на части!

Ну конечно же, он получил свою собу: владелица раменной, похоже, оказалась женщиной прозорливой и поняла, что проще уступить Зурампу, чем выслушивать его болтовню.  
Санада, убедившись, что никто не обращает на него внимание, по памяти набрал номер.

— Рётаро? У меня есть запасной план…

* * *

Слева зашуршало, и Санада поднял голову. Они были в кабинете одни: Кацура, которого Санада даже в мыслях старался называть Зурампом, чтобы не ошибиться вслух, он сам — и гора оберток из-под кукурузных палочек Н-майбо. Премьер-министр, предлагая угоститься, уверял Санаду, что они отлично утоляют голод, а еще — что все они бывают на любой вкус, но Санада неизменно отказывался и на Н-майбо смотрел с крайним неодобрением. На его взгляд, насытиться подобным было невозможно. Увы, молодые люди, будь они приличными членами общества или же мятежниками и преступниками, предпочитали питаться всякой дрянью, а не здоровой пищей.

С легким злорадством Санада наблюдал за тем, как Зурамп пытается найти невскрытую упаковку среди вороха пустых оберток.

— Проклятье, этого должно было хватить на весь день, — разочарованно пробормотал премьер-министр. Санада красноречиво взглянул в окно, за которым была глубокая ночь.

— Ваш рабочий день уже давно закончился, господин Зурамп, — сказал он.

Зурамп тоже поглядел в окно.

— Да, верно. — Он устало потер глаза. — Но мне нужно еще разобраться в этих документах.

Санада постарался отмахнуться от невольного… сочувствия? Уважения?

Дональду Зурампу не хватало опыта и знаний. Тех, кто правил этой страной, готовили к их роли с детства: Токугава Садасада, господин Шигешиге, Хитоцубаши Нарифую и Хитоцубаши Нобунобу, Мацудайра Катакурико, другие высшие чиновники бакуфу — все они получили прекрасное образование, все они знали, что рождены для того, чтобы занять свое место в системе бакуфу. Санада Джуничи, как и его отец, дед, прадед, стал частью этой системы. И, видят ками, она была не так уж плоха! Будучи надежным и отлаженным механизмом, она прослужила века, а это многое значило. Когда с неба спустились инопланетные корабли и рухнул весь мир, бакуфу вынуждено было подчиниться и пойти на уступки — тем самым сохранив страну. После ожесточенной, безнадежной войны наступил пусть унизительный, но мир, а уцелевшие смогли вернуться к своим домам и полям. И только горстка храбрых, но бестолковых смутьянов отказалась признать очевидное: аманто не победить, а их война продолжает истощать страну.

Кацура Котаро был таким же — одним из множества простых самураев, любивших свою страну, но не ничего не понимавших в политике. Санада не знал даже, учился ли он в школе: во время последней войны Кацура должен был быть совсем еще мальчишкой. Впрочем, как минимум, в истории и литературе он разбирался, значит, либо наверстал позже, либо все же учился, и у хорошего учителя. С тактикой и стратегией он тоже был знаком: некоторое время назад чиновники еще надеялись поставить выскочку на место, рассчитывая, что Дональд Зурамп не сумеет поддержать беседу о классической поэзии и великих сражениях прошлого. Кацура смог, и раздосадованный Санада, не удержавшись, перевел разговор на битвы Джои. Особенно занимали его проигранные сражения Четырех великих генералов Джои, и полный гнева взгляд человека, которого когда-то называли Юностью Благородной ярости, стал приятным утешением за испорченный вечер.

К несчастью, Кацура не сгинул на войне, в отличие от многих своих товарищей, не погиб во время чисток, устроенных Хитоцубаши Нарифую, не затерялся, скрываясь от правосудия, а объявился в Эдо, собрал террористическую организацию и доставил бакуфу немало неприятностей. Хуже Кацуры, пожалуй, был только Такасуги.

После разрушения Терминала ходили слухи, что Кацура и Такасуги наконец встретили свою смерть, и Санада надеялся, что это так: возможно, они были героями, но слишком уж много было от них неприятностей.

А потом появился Дональд Зурамп. Он, никому не известный протеже Мацудайры Катакурико, возник, казалось, из ниоткуда, стремительно поднялся по карьерной лестнице, а после избавился от своего благодетеля.

И оказался Кацурой Котаро. Было удивительно, что никто не понял этого, обманувшись нелепыми усами и чужим именем — даже Мацудайра. Иначе, конечно, тот никогда не позволил бы мятежнику оказаться в правительстве. Но было поздно: Кацура крепко вцепился в свой пост, ловко избавился от политических противников и менял страну по своему усмотрению.

Дональду Зурампу не хватало знаний и опыта, но он старался: общаясь по долгу службы с иностранными представителями, перенимал опыт других государств, а вечерами зарывался в книги и документы и сидел над ними до поздней ночи. Временами Санада начинал ему сочувствовать, но, впрочем, быстро вспоминал, что в министерское кресло Кацуру-Зурампа никто не толкал, лезть в непривычное дело не заставлял: негодяй воспользовался общей бедой, удачно выбрав время, и теперь с открытыми глазами шел в пропасть вместе со страной. Санада собирался не дать ему это сделать, но пока что ни одно из покушений и близко не оказалось успешным.

В дверь постучали, и Санада, отвлекшись от своих мыслей, поднялся и подошел к ней. За дверью обнаружился Элизабет, опоясанный пулеметной лентой. За спиной его возвышались две катаны, на груди висел автомат на ремне, а за поясом торчали ножи, и более всего Элизабет походил сейчас на того, кем являлся: террориста и мятежника. Впрочем, гигантская инопланетная утка-головорез выглядела не так ошеломляюще, как гигантская инопланетная утка во фраке, а Санаде доводилось видеть Элизабет и таким.

— В чем дело, Элизабет-сан? — спросил он.

Элизабет поднял табличку. «Ужин для Кацурампа Зурампа-сана», — значилось на ней.

— Я передам,— протянул руку Санада.

«Он очень много работает и должен хорошо питаться», — сообщил Элизабет.

— Действительно.

«Пойду в обход», — лаконично заявил соратник Кацуры и ушел, оставив Санаду с объемистым, но легким свертком.

— Ваш друг принес вам ужин. Элизабет-сан очень заботится о вас, — заметил Санада, протягивая сверток премьер-министру. Тот развернул его, и на стол высыпалась пара десятков палочек Н-майбо. Ужин?.. «Хорошо питаться»?.. Это что, шутка?!

— Ах, — растроганно сказал Зурамп, — Элизабет такой внимательный и заботливый!

Не шутка. Санада уже отчаялся понять этих двоих, но они, очевидно, проблем с взаимопониманием не испытывали.

— Хотите клубничный, Санада-сан? — предложил премьер-министр.

— Нет.

— Есть со вкусом карри.

— Нет!

— Тогда со вкусом твоей смерти?

— Нет… с чем?!

— «Со вкусом твоей смерти», — Зурамп, недоуменно нахмурив брови, прочитал надпись на обертке.

Оба уставились на Н-Майбо. В наступивший тишине явственно слышались размеренные щелчки.

Зурамп опомнился первым. Отшвырнул злополучную палочку в дальний угол, в прыжке сшиб Санаду на пол и вместе с ним откатился под прикрытие стола. Грохнуло, мир на мгновение померк, а когда Санада вновь смог воспринимать происходящее, оказалось, что звуки доносятся словно сквозь вату.

— …ать! …но! — премьер-министр пытался что-то сказать ему, но Санада не мог понять, что.  
Он потряс головой. Зурамп, сообразив, что его не слышат, махнул рукой и ткнул пальцем в сторону окна. Яснее не стало.

Ошеломленный взрывом Санада с тупым равнодушием наблюдал, как премьер-министр запер дверь ключ, уронил шкаф с книгами, забаррикадировав вход, а потом сорвал портьеру и привязал ее к ножке стола.

С тем же безразличием Санада позволил подтащить себя к окну, вслед за Зурампом выбрался из него, цепляясь за импровизированную веревку (счастье, что этажей было всего два), и побежал куда-то. Опомнился Санада только тогда, когда обнаружил, что бегут они к воротам. Кажется, кто-то кричал, кто-то другой кинулся им наперерез, но Зурамп ловко увернулся. Охрана у ворот раскрыла рты и попыталась их удержать, но как-то неуверенно: к тому, что придется ловить убегающих премьер-министра с советником, их не готовили.

Зурамп бросился в сторону от правительственного здания, уверенно свернул в один, затем в другой переулок — и остановился, выжидающе уставился на Санаду. Тот уперся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Он старался поддерживать себя в форме и упражняться с боккеном каждую неделю, но подобные приключения в его возрасте — это уже слишком!

— Почему мы убегали? — прохрипел он. Действия Зурапма казались слишком странными даже для Зурампа.

— В здании правительства могли быть злоумышленники, — ответил премьер-министр. Слух возвращался: хоть и с трудом, удалось разобрать сказанное. — Я ведь не знаю, кто устроил покушение.

«Не я», — с сожалением подумал Санада. Он не устраивал покушений уже почти две недели: после нападения у раменной Рётаро усиленно искали, и стоило выждать, прежде чем делать новую попытку.

— Н-майбо принес Элизабет-сан, — сказал он.

Зурамп покачал головой.

— Элизабет никогда не предал бы меня, — решительно ответил он. — Бомбу подложил кто-то другой. Тот, кто знает мои привычки.

Если бы премьер-министр не спас Санаду от взрыва (и если бы премьер-министром не был странно воспринимающий окружающую реальность Кацура Котаро), это можно было бы счесть обвинением. Как минимум, подозрением.

— Любой, кто заходил в ваш кабинет, знает, что вы любите Н-майбо, —возразил Санада. — Преступник прислал фальшивого курьера, либо вызнал, в каком из ближайших магазинов вы покупаете кукурузные палочки и ловко подбросил заранее подготовленную бомбу. Или подкупил продавца.

Какая жалость, что он не додумался до этого сам!

— Прекрасный план, коварный и хитроумный, — благосклонно кивнул Зурамп, как будто это не был план его убийства. И воодушевленно добавил: — Я почту за честь помериться силами со столь хитрым и изворотливым противником!

— Но почему мы бежали? — этого Санада никак не мог понять.

— Я подумал, что если враг затаился рядом со мной, те, кто якобы бросится на помощь нам, могут напасть и закончить начатое, — ответил Зурамп. — Они должны были находиться рядом с кабинетом и совершенно не ждали, что я выберусь в окно.

Звучало разумно, и все же Санаду что-то беспокоило. Может быть, то, что они находились в темном, очень подозрительном переулке.

— Что мы будем делать теперь? — спросил он, пытаясь отмахнуться от тревожного чувства.

— А что вы собирались делать? — непонятно ответил Зурамп. Он, казалось, чего-то ждал.

И дождался: за поворотом, откуда они пришли, послышались шаги. Санада настороженно придвинулся к премьер-министру. Его очень беспокоило, что оба они были безоружны — если, конечно, у Зурампа не завалялась парочка бомб за пазухой. Его спутник, напротив, расслабился — пока не увидел тех, кто вышел из-за поворота.

Их было пятеро, все — в масках, так что рассмотреть лица не представлялось возможным. Трое впереди почти одновременно достали из ножен мечи.

— Дональд Зурамп? – хрипло поинтересовался один из них.

— Не Зурамп, а Кацура!

Он что, решил, что его отпустят, если он попытается выдать себя за…себя?!

— Мы догадывались о твоей постыдной тайне, Зурамп, — нетерпеливо ответил все тот же человек — должно быть, главарь. — Не бойся, ты унесешь свой секрет в могилу, и никто не узнает, что ты лысый.

— Не лысый, а Кацура! — возмутился мятежный премьер-министр.

— Вам не кажется, что сейчас не время для признаний?! — прошипел Санада. — Пожалуйста, скажите, что у вас есть с собой бомбы!

— Боюсь, что нет. Я, кажется, выронил их, когда мы упали под стол, — виновато признался Зурамп. Санада понял, что сейчас он совершит убийство.

К несчастью, он был не одинок в своем желании: похоже, конкуренты не питали никакого уважения к его возрасту и не собирались уступить Санаде возможность самому прикончить премьер-министра.

— Хватит трепаться! — рявкнул главарь. — Кара небес!

Зурамп легко уклонился от удара клинка — впрочем, от такого уклонился бы и Санада, убийца не слишком-то старался. А в следующий миг они поняли, почему остальная троица не спешила доставать катаны. В воздух взвилась одна сеть, вторая… от единственной еще можно было суметь увернуться, от трех — нет. Последним, что услышал барахтающийся в сети Санада, прежде чем на голову обрушился удар, было:

— Тащите к машине.

* * *

Под щекой было что-то твердое. Оно подрагивало и подпрыгивало, от этого головная боль усиливалась, и хотелось просто лечь и умереть. Ах, да, Санада уже лежал, а подрагивал под ним пол автомобиля, в котором их с Зурампом куда-то увозили похитители. Он открыл глаза, но это не помогло: вокруг было темно. Пахло машинным маслом и пылью, рядом слышалось чужое дыхание. Санада с трудом сел и ни на что не натолкнулся. Здесь, кажется, вообще было достаточно просторно, и он предположил, что везут пленников в фургоне.

— Зурамп-сан, — позвал он.

Тишина.

— Зурамп-сан!

Рядом завозились, вздохнули, и Санада почувствовал, как ноги что-то коснулось.

— Где мы? — поинтересовался премьер-министр.

Санада пожал плечами, не сразу сообразив, что Зурамп его не видит.

— В машине похитителей. Вы знаете, кем они могут быть?

— Нет. За мной охотится столько группировок, что я уже запутался в них. — Судя по шорохам, Зурамп пытался встать. Ему это даже удалось, впрочем, он тут же упал обратно, когда фургон сделал резкий поворот. — Меня больше удивляет, что этим я зачем-то понадобился живым.

Санаду удивляло скорее то, что похитители оставили в живых его самого. Надолго ли?

— Нам нужен план, — сказал он.  
— Элизабет нас найдет, — беспечно ответить премьер-министр, вновь укладываясь на пол. — Разбудите меня, как приедем, Санада-сан.

Нет, рядом с этим человеком невозможно было остаться в здравом рассудке.

— Уверен, это сделают за меня! — рявкнул Санада. — Вы собираетесь спать, в такое время?

— Конечно, — удивился Зурамп. — Настоящий самурай всегда знает, когда нужно действовать, а когда — спать, есть, срать и совокупляться.

— Это вы еще зачем приплели?! И где в этом списке «думать о высоком» и «служить господину и стране»?!

— Хм… должно быть, между «есть» и…

— Довольно, – перебил Санада.— Вы хотели спать, и я уверен, что это прекрасное, замечательное решение.

Пусть спит сколько угодно, лишь бы молчал!

Но долго спать премьер-министру не пришлось. Взвизгнули шины, машина остановилась так резко, что Санаду бросило на Зурампа. Распахнулись дверцы фургона, по глазам ударил яркий свет фонарей. Двое верзил ухватили Санаду с Зурампом и выволокли наружу.

— Шагай, — велел один из них, ткнув в спину чем-то, подозрительно похожим на дуло автомата, и Санада не стал спорить. Он тоже был самураем и знал, когда следует продемонстрировать непреклонность, а когда — подчиниться грубой силе.

Их привезли на заброшенный завод. Таких в Эдо было несколько, и Санада не мог сходу опознать, где именно они очутились, однако место производило очень гнетущее впечатление и как две капли воды напоминало заброшенную фабрику из последней серии дорамы «Благородный Хэйхайчиро против якудза». В дораме главный герой прикончил с десяток бандитов, но Санада сомневался, что они с Зурампом на такое способны: им, безоружным, и пятерых было многовато.

Шедший впереди премьер-министр споткнулся и упал.

— Ты! Смотри, куда прешь! — рявкнул его конвоир. — Поднимайся, живо!

Зурамп попытался встать, его повело, он торопливо схватился за бандита, и они рухнули уже вместе.

Конвоир наконец сумел отцепить от себя пленника, вскочил и, пнув премьер-министра под ребра, рванул его вверх за шиворот.

— Еще раз так сделаешь — и я буду катить тебя пинками! — пообещал бандит. Зурамп, к облегчению Санады, промолчал.

Голые серые коридоры казались бесконечными, под ноги попадались какие-то обломки и мусор. Наконец впереди забрезжил тусклый свет, и они, подталкиваемые бандитами, вышли в огромный зал, потолок которого терялся в темноте. Конечно же, электрическое освещение не работало, но кто-то принес прожекторы, и в их свете Санада увидел еще с десяток вооруженных человек, собравшихся возле восседавшего на простом пластиковом стуле старика в традиционной одежде. Услышав шаги, старик повернул голову.

— Ну, здравствуйте, господин премьер-министр, — Абэ Кеничи, коллега Санады, любезно улыбался, однако взгляд его оставался холоден.

— Вы?! — опешил Санада. Абэ был его давним противником, но заподозрить этого осторожного человека в покушениях на премьер-министра было невозможно. Он не протестовал против решений Зурампа, не поддерживал его оппонентов — и вдруг такое!

— Ах, Санада-сан. Не ожидал, что встречусь с вами в такой обстановке. Ничего против вас не имею, но так уж сложилось… вам не стоило столько времени проводить в обществе нашего уважаемого премьер-министра. Или верного пса Мацудайры Катакурико?

— Мацудайры? Это смешно, — Зурамп действительно засмеялся, но как-то принужденно. — Я выгнал Мацудайру и его шавок-Шинсенгуми!

— Или сделали вид, что выгнали, — Абэ усмехнулся. — Шинсенгуми походили на банду головорезов, а не на полицейский отряд, но наглости и храбрости им не занимать. Ни за что не поверю, что эта бешеная свора не сумела бы добраться до какого-то премьер-министра, пренебрегающего охраной. Нет, господин Зурамп, ваша история слишком подозрительна, а вы — слишком наивны. Вы появляетесь в правительстве благодаря Мацудайре, стремительно делаете карьеру и попутно устраняете всех, кто мешает вам и Мацудайре — у многих из тех, кого вы уволили, были конфликты с ним. Удивительным образом остаетесь живы, несмотря на то, что за вами ведут охоту бывшие Шинсенгуми, и думаете, что никто ничего не заподозрит? Что вы планировали делать дальше, вернуть Мацудайру, уступив ему расчищенное место? Или разыграть героическое спасение правительства от зарвавшегося Дональда Зурампа? Впрочем, уже не важно. Я не собирался видеться с вами сегодня, но вы так опрометчиво сбежали от своей охраны, что мои наблюдатели не удержались от искушения. Обещаю, вы умрете быстро, если скажете, где скрывается Мацудайра Катакурико.

Абэ нес чушь, а Кацуру-Зурампа стало даже жаль: подумать только, быть обвиненным в сговоре со своим злейшим врагом! Санада покосился на него. Премьер-министр стоял, опустив голову и гневно сжав кулаки. Может быть, он был мятежником и негодяем, но в храбрости ему нельзя было отказать. Санада ясно видел: Зурамп, поняв, что положение безнадежно, не собирался бесполезно оправдываться, а намеревался умереть как самурай. Он ничего не скажет, или…

— Я скажу вам только одно, Абэ-сан, — Зурамп ухмыльнулся, рука его скользнула за отворот пиджака, и среди людей Абэ послышались гневные и испуганные вскрики: Зурамп сжимал в ладони гранату. Тот бандит, которого уронил по дороге премьер-министр, схватился за подсумок на бедре и гневно зарычал.

Премьер-министр расхохотался:

— Вы уволены!

К нему бросились, но было поздно: Зурамп успел выдернуть чеку и швырнуть гранату в сторону Абэ. Санада уже почти привычно рухнул на пол, прикрывая голову руками. Мир в очередной раз содрогнулся, а потом встал на место. Чья-то рука схватила Санаду, помогая подняться, и он охнул от боли.

— Бежим, пока они не опомнились! — шепнул Зурамп.

И они побежали.

Скудного света луны, падавшего из пустых оконных проёмов, едва хватало на то, чтобы не налетать на мелькавшие перед глазами стены. Задетое осколком плечо жгло болью, а от нехватки воздуха разрывались легкие, но Санада бежал почти наравне с Зурампом: слышавшиеся позади топот и крики очень способствовали тому, чтобы желание замедлить шаг мгновенно испарилось.

Санада не знал, как Зурампу удавалось ориентироваться — а может, и не удавалось, и он двигался наугад?

Они вылетели из-за поворота, и премьер-министр остановился как вкопанный, Санада едва успел затормозить.

— Что слу… — он осекся.

Направленное на них дуло пистолета было красноречивым ответом.

* * *

Луна взошла высоко, ее свет падал сквозь высокий оконный проем, заливая участок коридора мертвенно-бледным светом, и Санада рассматривал новых противников. Их было двое: девушка лет двадцати и парень чуть постарше, оба высокие, темноволосые, темноглазые, похожие так, как могут быть похожи только брат и сестра. Они оказались умнее людей Абэ: пока девушка держала Зурампа под прицелом, парень быстро и сноровисто связал обоим пленникам руки, после чего их повели куда-то вглубь здания, втащили в эту комнату и толкнули к стене. Судя по тому, как тревожно озирались и прислушивались брат и сестра по пути сюда, встреча с Абэ и его людьми в их планы не входила.

Они молчали, и Санада с Зурампом молчали тоже. Наконец премьер-министр нарушил тишину:

— Вас нанял Ямада Тамбэй?

— Нет! — резко бросила девушка.

— Тогда главарь группировки «Обновленные Джои, несущие в мир справедливость и якульт»?

— Нет!

— Хм… — Зурамп задумался. — А, наверное, «Слава Такаданобаба и чинко».

— Пачинко! Они называются «Слава Такаданобаба и пачинко»! — поправил Санада.

— Точно, вечно путаю.

— Замолчите, оба! — рявкнул парень, однако даже не замахнулся. Не привык бить безоружных?

Они послушно умолкли, ожидая, что будет дальше. Санада не был самоубийцей, вовсе нет, но после всех сегодняшних приключений чувство страха притупилось, а новые похитители не выглядели такими опасными, как прежние. В глазах Абэ были холод и расчет, в глазах этих молодых людей — боль и гнев.

Девушка вытащила что-то из рукава кимоно и бросила к ногами Зурампа. В лунном свете тускло блеснул короткий клинок. Кусунгобу!*

— Ты умрешь, — сказал девушка. — Здесь и сейчас. А если тебе не хватит духу сделать сэппуку, то умрешь как трус.

Парень потянул из ножен катану: то ли собирался выполнить роль кайсяку**, то ли показывал, что не стоит делать глупостей.

— Это довольно неожиданно, — осторожно сказал Санада, стараясь не провоцировать юных безумцев. — Могу я узнать, почему мой начальник должен совершить сэппуку?

— Десять лет назад, Акияма Горо, — произнес парень, буравя Зурампа тяжелым взглядом. Тот вздрогнул.

— Я… помню его. Вы?..

— Он был нашим отцом, и он погиб по твоей вине!

Десять лет назад? Войны Джои?

— Я сожалею, — с искренней печалью сказал Зурамп… Кацура Котаро. — Меня не было рядом, когда Акияма-сан погиб, но я помню его и никогда не забуду.

«Я помню каждого», — послышалось Санаде. Он знал, что Кацура был одним из Четырех великих генералов Джои, но только сейчас задумался о том, что тот терял друзей и соратников — и сам же посылал их на смерть. Десять лет — долгий срок, но время лечит не всех.

— Он не погиб, он был казнен! Как… как преступник! — Акияма-младшая задыхалась от сдерживаемых слез или от ярости, но рука с пистолетом была твердой и не дрожала. — Хотя он был всего лишь рядовым бойцом, а ты… из-за тебя отец присоединился к мятежу! Он оказался в тюрьме, а ты бросил его в руках палачей! А теперь продался чиновникам бакуфу и стал одним из них!

По лицу Кацуры пробежала тень: о том, что Акияма погиб не на войне, а во время чисток Хитоцубаши Нарифую, он, похоже не знал.

— Я сожалею, — повторил он, не добавив ничего больше: ни того, что не знал, ни того, что никогда не был и не собирался быть чиновником бакуфу.

Глаза девушки сузились, и Санада понял: это конец. Он прыгнул на Кацуру, сшибая его с ног, и в тот же миг грохнул выстрел, над головой взвизгнула пуля.

— Санада-сан! — потрясенно охнул Кацура.

— Идиотка! — рявкнул парень. — Сейчас сюда сбегутся!..

И верно: где-то вдалеке послышались крики.

— Наружу, быстро! – скомандовал Кацура, и брат с сестрой неожиданно подчинились: наверное, боялись, что люди Абэ не дадут им убить Кацуру, а прикончат всех сразу.

Один за другим они выскочили в окно, и вовремя: топот нескольких пар ног слышался совсем близко.

Кацура поманил спутников за собой, и, прячась в тени стены, быстро и тихо двинулся в обход здания. Это было странным решением: Санаде казалось, что нужно как можно скорее бежать прочь, но тут он понял, что на освещенной лунным светом площадке перед заводом они будут как на ладони.

Их все равно заметили. На Санаду вдруг навалилась страшная усталость. Он полночи провел, пытаясь остаться в живых, за каким-то чертом спас от пули того, кого многократно пытался убить, и вот теперь, в двух шагах от спасения, смерть все же настигла их. Почти равнодушно Санада наблюдал, как люди Абэ сжимают вокруг них кольцо, а их в свою очередь, окружали какие-то ронины под руководством гигантской белой утки… что?!  
Еще никогда Санада не был так рад видеть Элизабет.

* * *

Санада терпеть не мог больницы, но врачи настаивали, чтобы он остался здесь хотя бы утра, а лучше еще на день, а он слишком устал, чтобы спорить, и был измучен неопасной, но болезненной раной на плече. Сон, однако, не шел, и Санада ворочался с боку на бок, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

Скрипнула дверь. Премьер-министру полагалось лежать, но он уверял, что его голова – самая твердая в мире, и он, несмотря на рану, вполне может не лежать, а сидеть и даже расхаживать по коридорам больницы. Охватывающая голову Зурампа повязка добавляла его образу героические черты — если не знать, что рану премьер-министр заполучил не в коротком бою с людьми Абэ, а упав на лестнице больницы, куда привезли Санаду.

И не только его. Санада сел, опираясь на подушки, и выжидающе уставился на премьер-министра.

— Рана неопасная, скоро поправится, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос тот и присел на край кровати.

Он говорил о младшей Акияме. Девчонка, испугавшись, что возможности убить Кацуру не представится, попыталась зарезать его ножом и поймала случайную пулю.

— Что вы станете с ними делать? — спросил Санада. Зурамп пожал плечами.

— Уйдут… или останутся.

— Они ведь снова попытаются вас убить. Как им вообще удалось вас найти?

— Мы проходили через селение, где жил Акияма-сан, когда отступали, — ответил премьер-министр. — Тацуя — так его зовут — сказал, что запомнил мое лицо и узнал, когда увидел по телевизору Дональда Зурампа. Не понимаю, как, я ведь выгляжу совсем иначе с этими усами!

Он правда в это верит?!

— Э-э… нет. Совсем нет!

— То есть вы, Санада-сан, устраивали покушения на меня потому, что знали, кто я, а не потому, что вам не нравилось мое продвижение? — изумился Зурамп.

— Вы знали, что я устраивал на вас покушения? — опешил Санада.

— Ну, знаете!.. — воскликнули они одновременно и возмущенно уставились друг на друга.

Санада отвернулся первым. Он вспоминал, и все те детали, на которые он не обращал внимания прежде, сложились в пазл. Зурамп сбежал с ним из здания правительства и ждал чего-то, когда они остались наедине. Попытки напасть? Вероятно, Элизабет и охрана должны были последовать за ними, появиться в нужный момент и схватить его наконец за руку, но люди Абэ спутали премьер-министру все карты, а потом появились дочь и сын Акиямы…

Санада торопливо схватил с прикроватной тумбочки чашку с водой и осушил ее. Никогда, еще никогда он не чувствовал себя так глупо! Требовалось срочно переменить тему.

— Вы отпустите их? — кажется, Зурамп уже намекнул на это, но Санада уцепился за первое же, что пришло в голову.

Премьер-министр кивнул.

— Я сказал правду. Я хорошо помню Акияму, и я должен был…

Проще говоря, он чувствовал себя виноватым.

— Вы не можете спасти всех и каждого, — сказал Санада, сам не зная, зачем. — Где-то опоздаете, где-то ничего не сможете сделать, а если и сможете, всегда найдутся те, кто будет недоволен вашими действиями. Вам следовало бы понимать это, если уж вы сунулись в политику, господин Кацура Котаро, и быть готовым, что ваши прежние сторонники сочтут вас предателем. Впрочем, вы еще можете объяснить этим юнцам, что вовсе не продались бакуфу, а пытаетесь разрушить систему изнутри.

— Но я обещал Шигешиге-доно построить, а не разрушить, — возразил Зурамп, — и не могу обмануть его доверие.

Он говорил с господином Шигешиге? Когда?!

— Построить? Я бы не стал называть это так, — скрывая замешательство, сказал Санада. — То, что вы творите, приведет страну к разрушению и гибели!

— Ну, тогда долг помощника премьер-министра заключается в том, чтобы не дать премьер-министру привести страну к гибели, не так ли? — улыбнулся Зурамп.

Черт возьми, в его словах определенно был смысл.

— Я слишком стар для подобных вещей, — проворчал Санада, — но у меня нет выбора, кроме как согласиться.

В конце концов, тот, кому поверил господин Шигешиге, не может не быть достойным человеком хотя бы в малой степени.

Зурамп порылся в кармане и вытащил несколько палочек Н-майбо.

— Сырную? — предложил он, и Санада взял.

Что ж, на вкус это оказалось лучше, чем он ожидал.

* — ритуальный нож для сэппуку.

** — помощник при совершении сэппуку, быстро и красиво рубил голову.


End file.
